rraven and robin
by raven-fan14
Summary: english is not my first language
1. Chapter 1

Robin was once again outside Ravens room as she meditated on the roof. he typed in the override code and let himself in and then walked to her bed were he collasped in a fit of tears "oh Rae why dont you like me ive tried to be everything youd need in a man but you still dont notice me " he cried unknown to him Raven had cut her meditation short and was standing in the door way listening to him cry.

it broke her heart because she loved him but knew they could never be together for Starfire loved him to and she could not bear to hurt her friend in such away. she quietly closed the door to her room and went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea giving Robin time to collect him self.

ten minits later Robin came in to the common room and looked the same as everyday noone could tell that he had been crying. he took a seat next to Raven who was sipping tea and reading a book though he did not know the title he switched on the news and waited for Cyborg to return with the pizza.

harf hour later Cy returned with the pizza and everyone sat at the table Robin in between Raven and Starfire Beast boy next to Raven and Cy next to Starfire. they all talked and laghft at each others storys and jokes.

soon after dinner they all retired to their beds for the night.

Robin was haveing the best dream he and Raven were kissing in the moonlight on the roof when a sudden knock so soft he wasnt sure he heard it but then there was another knock louder than before. son he got up put his mask back on he waws only wearing his red boxers.

when he got to his door he opend it to reveal Raven in a simple black night gown that left little to the imagination. he stood there for a few moments mouth a gape. "arnt you gonna invite me in" she asked

"um yeah yeah sure" he said

"thanxs" she said and wlaked over to his bed and sat down "Robin i i know about your feelings for me"

"oh" now he was gonna get the i dont like you speach "Rae im sorry ill try and controll them better you dont need to be here i know you dont like me like that"

"but i do" she whisperd

"what" he asked

"i do love you but Star loves you more you should be with her" she said

"but i love you not her" Robin said comeing to sit next to Raven on his bed

she reached up and held his cheak and leand in closing her eyes placing a kiss on his lips. he kissed back emedeantly. she broke the kiss and then said "i can only give you tonight Robin"

"wha" but he was cut off as Raven kissed his again pushing him down on to his back and straddling his waist she began to kiss his neck and suck and nibble on it. Robin then rolled them over so he was on top and kissed down her to her chest pulling the neckline as far as it would go. when it would not go any further he growld and ripped it apart looking at the flesh it revealed he became even harder and started to carress her body and suck on her breast and nipple while his hand played with the other one after one was hard he swiched giving equal attention to each breast he then pulled off his boxers and thrust in to her entrance quickly breaking the barrier and then holding still so she could get used to his size. a few minits later she moved her hips and knowing that that ment he could move he did slowly at first and then more quickly at Ravens yells of "harder" and "faster" being his first time as well htey both came rather quickly.

"that was" robin began only to be cut off again by Raven

"amazing" she finished

"yeah" he agreed "i love you Rae" he smiled

"i love you to Robin but you should be with Star its for the best" Raven said as she got up grabbed her torn night gown kissed Robin on the cheak "bye" she whisperd

"Rae wait dont go" he said removeing his mask to reveal two blue eyes near tears

Raven shock her head and teleported back to her room were she cried on her bed all night long while Robin beat on her door for three straight hours until he finaly gave up and went back to his room.

**one week later**

Raven hadnt left her room in a week food was brought but bearly eaten. Robin wasnt speaking to anyone at all.

Raven finally left her room after three more days. it was the middle of the night and she throught noone would be up. but she was wrong BB was up in the kitchen makeing a midnight snack. he looked at her and smiled "hey Raven"

"Beast Boy" she said BB sniffed the air again and asked "um Raven is everything ok?"

"yeah why?" she said

"its just you smell different then normal" BB said

"im fine Beast Boy dont worry" Raven said her mind a whurrl as she thought of what could be wrong

"ok im here if you need me" BB said

after Raven finished her tea she went back to her room and went in to nevermore were all of her em9otions were gathered around somthing as she steped closer she noticed it was two small glowing balls she turned to knowledge and asked "what are they?"

"they are the souls of your unborn childeren" knowledge said

"what " Raven whisperd

"your pregnant" said bravery

"but it was only once" Raven cried

"once is all it takes" knoledge said

with that Raven left nevermore and collasped on her bed and spent the night thinking about what to do.

**the next night **

the next night Raven creped slowly down the hall to BB room. she knocked on the door and waited a few minits for a sleepiy BB to anwser the door.

"um hey Raven what do you want?" he asked

"can i come in" she asked

"yeah sure" he said

she walked in to the messy room and sat down on the bed "Beast Boy what i am about to tell you is important and you can not tell any one ok" she pleaded

"yeah ok" he said

"right well about a week ago i slept with Robin and now im pregnant. im keeping them but i need to leave so that Robin dosent find out" she said

"wow but why are you telling me this Raven" he asked

"well i wont at least one of my friends to know about this before i leave" she said

"right were will you go?" BB asked her

"i have my own house that my mother left me in her will so dont worry ill stay in touch with you" she said

"um i guess this is good bye then huh Raven" he said

"yeah good bye Beast Boy" she said and got up and left the room. she walked to her room were she had packed most of her stuff and left her comunicator and a note she had writen by her door and then walked inside and teleported herself and her stuff to her house in the middle of Jump city.

she was in the living room and decided to go up stairs and go to sleep.

**the next morning **

the next morning Starfire was walking down the hall to the kitchen when she spoted Ravens comunicator on the floor with a note underneath it she picked them both up and read the note it said

_Dear friends _

_i have left the titans due to an act of my own stupuidity and i shall not be returning i beg you not to come after me please and look after one another_

_yours always _

_Raven_

Star gasped and quickly hit the alarm butten and then flew in to the common room to waight for everyone. a few seconds later everyone but Raven was assembled

"whats wrong Star" asked Robin

"it is friend Raven she has left us" said a crying Star

"what do you mean" Robin asked

"look" she said thrusting the note in to his hands. he read and re read it twice before speaking

"shes gone" Robin said turning white.

"what but how could she leave without saying goodbye to us?"said Cy

"hey mabe shell come back on her own time we should give her a few weeks at least" said BB

everyone nodded and went their seporate ways to digest this news.

**meanwhile with Raven **

Raven woke up in her home and decided that she needed to change her apperance or else Robin might find her so she rumaged through her things until she found a black wig left over from a undercover assingment that she had a few weeks ago so she put it on hidding her purple hair and did a spell to hide her red gem then she changed clothes. she changed in to a black shirt and black shorts with vans trainers.

knowing that she had no food in this house she went out to buy some her inheritance from her mother was quiet large so she need not worry about money for a while.

**four weeks later**

the team was still depressed about Ravens dissaperance everyone was on edge and jumpy they hadnt faced any hard villans latly wich was good because they werent much for fighting. Robin was the worst of all all he ever did was stay in Ravens empty room curled up on her bed or in the gym working out.

**with Raven**

with Raven things were going fine today she went to the doctor and was told everything was good and tommorow she would be starting work at a local cafe she still missed the titans though.

when she got home that evening she picked up the phone and called a formillare number BBs number it rang three times before he picked up

"hey BB here" he said

"hi its Raven" she said

"oh hi how is the you know" he asked

"their fine and im doing good got a job now" she said

"really were" he said

"at the midnight cafe" she said

"cool" he said

"so how is everyone" she asked

"um well we are all depressed but Robin is the worst" he said sadly

"oh well i gotta go bye" she said

"bye" he said and then they hung up

a single tear fell down her cheack _i did what was best for him now he can find someone to love who can love him properly in return _she thought

after eating a quick dinner she went to sleep.

**8 months later**

Raven was now nine months pregnant and felt it. BB came by almost every other day to help her out and keep her up to date on the titans.

Robin was doing better starting to get back to his old self as was everyone eles.

BB was just comeing through the door when Raven felt a small pain in her side ignoring it she talked to BB some but the pain got to much for her to bear and her water broke.

"Beast Boy its time" she chocked out as the pain intensified

"right ok Rae" he said and took off to her room to get her things then he came back in to the living room and Raven teleported them to the hospital were she was imedeantaly taken to the maternity ward.

20 hours of labour later the twins were born. she named the boy Hawk and the girl Dove. Hawk had black hair and purple eyes while Dove had black and purple hair and purple eyes.

3 days later Raven could take the twins home and BB helped her during the days but at night had to go home to titans tower.

**2 years later **

2 yearsa later Hawk and Dove were in a local day care while Raven worked. it was a nice sunny day and Raven had just finished her shift when

BOOM

there was a sound of an explostion Raven ran to the site of it and saw that it was cinderblock he was fighting the titans hardly anyone was around most had run away in fear so she watched as the titans battled him and then something went wrong Robin was throwen in to a building and fell to the floor unconcess Raven knew that he was injerd and ran towords him and bagan to heal him.

a blue glow encased her hands and whent in to him healing everything that was broken he started to stirr

Robin started to stirr anfd opened his eyes to see conserned purple ones "Rae?" he questioned she emedeantly ran for it he ran after her and saw as she teleported away in the form of a Raven.

the titans had just finished fighting cinderblock and were now looking for Robin when they found him he had a stupid grin on his face.

"yo Rob what is it?" Cy said

"nothing lets go home" he said

so they all went back to titans tower were Robin proceded to research more about girls named Raven in the area that they were just in.

there was one match for her age but she had two kids Dove and Hawk if it was Raven and his math was right then they were his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

so Robin went to the home and watched her for about an hour he knew she was Raven so he then went to the front door and knocked.

Raven anwserd the door and then gasped "RRobin how did you find me?" she asked knowing there was no point in lieing to him

"it doesnt matter Rae but why didnt you tell me about my kids" he questioned

"i was sceard" she said ashamed

"well can i see them" he asked

"yeah" she turned around and said "Dove Hawk come here" they teleported in front of her "um well id like you to meet Robin your father"

they both turned and looked at him "daddy" they both yelled and then they leaped on him


End file.
